Vanillaberry & Chocobanana, who is better?
by elnim
Summary: Jika kamu diberi pilihan, mana yang akan kamu pilih, Vanillaberry apa chocobanana? Kau bingung? Bagaimana jika aku bertanya kalau cokelat lebih memilih pisang daripada vanilla? Lalu bagaimana jika vanilla merajuk dan kemudian bersatu dengan strawberry? Lalu, kolaborasi siapa yang lebih baik? - sebuah parodi dari baekhun shower story, kaihun chanbaek indeed!-


**-Vanillaberry & Chocobanana-**

Cast : Kai/jongin, sehun, baekhyun,chanyeol,suho, D.O EXO.

Genre : romance, parody, li'lbit! Komedi gagal-_- (udah komedinya dikit gagal lagi lol)

Length : maunya sih chaptered tapi sementara oneshoot aja dulu deh

Disclaimer : ff ini bersumber dari baekhun moment pada salah satu siaran radio sih semacem parodi gitu... emang iya sih-_-v. Karena saya suka kaihun sama chanbaek, jadi saya masukkan keduanya haha lol. The casts belong to God and don't plagiarism my own.

Happy reading~~

Jika kamu diberi pilihan, mana yang akan kamu pilih, Vanillaberry apa chocobanana? Kau bingung? Bagaimana jika aku bertanya kalau cokelat lebih memilih pisang daripada vanilla? Lalu bagaimana jika vanilla merajuk dan kemudian bersatu dengan strawberry? Lalu, kolaborasi siapa yang lebih baik?

"Hei Sehuna... gwaenchanayo?"

"Apanya yang baik hyung? Mood-ku tak baik semenjak Chanyeol hyung mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai fans nomor satu-nya Jongin!"

"Hahaha waeyo? Kau merasa tersaingi eoh?"

"Aish hyung! Apa kau tak cemburu dengan Chanyeol hyung? Kau dinomor-dua kan olehnya, hyung!"

Orang yang dipanggil Sehun hyung itu hanya terkekeh. Kau tahu siapa dia kan? Ya, sang EXO copying machine, Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Aku masih punya kris hyung atau kyungsoo hahaha _kkaebsong~_"

"Aish! Disaat seperti ini sempat-sempatnya kau masih saja menyuarakan sloganmu itu hyung..." Sehun hanya memandang malas ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bahkan sloganmu tak lebih baik dari 'yehet'ku!" protes Sehun.

"Ah, shout your yehet then"

Sehun menampilkan wajah tak percayanya. Sedang Baekhyun makin lebar tertawanya. Sehun akhirnya juga tertawa setelah mengerti perkataan hyungnya itu. Ah, lelucon rupanya!

"Ah, hyung bukankah lusa kita ada jadwal di radio?"

"Yeah, waeyo?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar hingga sudut matanya melekung ke bawah membentuk eyesmile yang cantik.

**-Vanillaberry & Chocobanana-**

"DJ-nim, let me tell a story between us, _naega hal su issneunga_?" Baekhyun meminta ijin kepada DJ untuk bercerita. Ya, sekarang mereka sedang on-air di salah satu radio.

"What is that, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ah, The story was very cheesy. After we have practising, I shower a lot with Sehun. He stands in front of the showerhead and doesn't move over for me. I'm the hyung.. I should go first but Sehun just finishes and goes out first. I have to clean up the foam left on the floor too..."  
"It's because I shower with Baekhyun hyung since MAMA promos, but he has a habit. When I finish showering and want to leave, Baekhyun hyung puts soap on me again so that I can't leave the shower." Sehun tak mau kalah mengambil bagian dari cerita ini.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pembelaan Sehun terkekeh.

"Ah that kkkk~. It's because if not I'd be left alone. I want to leave the shower together so..."

Dan semua orang di ruangan itupun tertawa. Tak terkecuali dua puppies itu.

**-Vanillaberry & Chocobanana-**

"Kami pulang!" teriak Baekhyun dan Sehun setiba di dorm.

Hanya ada Junmyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol di ruang tengah. Sedangkan member yang lainnya sedang berada di China karena EXO M harus menghadiri suatu event.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan di radio? Apa kalian tak tahu malu hah membicarakan hal itu? Aish, please kids-_-" Yah belum mengeluarkan satu statement pun dua puppies yang lelah itu kena semprot leadernim mereka.

"Aish, hyung ini! That's only a joke! Tak perlu takut akan merusak image kita..." Sehun mulai berkomentar.

"Ah, kapan-kapan aku akan bicara tentang kyungsoo yang menangis gara-gara anime hahahahaha" kata Chanyeol tak berdosa.

"YA! CHANYEOL!" Kyungsoo hanya bisa memukul lengan Chanyeol. Tetapi yang dipukul malah tertawa melihatkan gigi putih indah miliknya.

Semua member pun ikut tertawa karena lelucon Chanyeol. Oh, rupanya aku salah. Ada satu member yang terlihat tak terlihat tertarik dengan tema mereka barusan. Jongin.

"Kim jong-kai, what happen with you dear?"

Semua member sweatdrop mendengar statement Chanyeol barusan. _Apa? Chanyeol barusan memanggil Jongin apa? Dear? Ommo!_

"Hyung... aku ingin muntah" Jongin memasang wajah antara setengah poker face dan juga setengah bitch face-nya.

Suasana jadi hening. Semuanya bungkam. Seakan aura hitam meliputi mereka. Junmyun yang sadar akan ada peperangan itu segara menarik Kyungsoo.

"Emm Kyungsoo-ya, bisakah kau buatkan ramyeon? Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi lapar..."

"Eh baiklah hyung ikut aku ke dapur"

Setelah mereka pergi, Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan beralasan untuk pergi. Menyeret Chanyeol tentunya.

"Hei dobi, sepertinya shampoo ku habis. Bisakah kau antarkan aku ke minimarket sebentar? Rambutku sudah lepek sepertinya..." Baekhyun pun tidak lupa men-death-glare Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya enggan meninggalkan dorm. Wajahnya sekan berkata _'memangnya kenapa? Apa aku salah?'_. Apakah Chanyeol idiot tak merasakan aura hitam itu yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang dingin hah?

Untungnya Baekhyun tetap sabar dengan memasang death-glare-nya. Dan akhirnya pun si Dobi itu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat 'mengerikan' itu.

Dan kini hanya tersisa Jongin dan Sehun. Keduanya duduk berjauhan. Meski di satu sofa, Jongin berada di sebelah kiri sedang Sehun berada di sebelah kanan. Sesekali Sehun curi-curi pandang ke Jongin. Jongin hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya tanpa memandang Sehun. Apakah Jongin sedang marah pada Sehun? Bisa jadi. Tapi gara-gara apa? Harusnya Sehun yang harus marah pada Jongin! Akhir-akhir ini Jongin jadi lengket dengan Chanyeol!

Suasana masih hening. Sehun hanya mampu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya karena tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Sehun ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi dia saja tak tahu apa yang dia katakan pada Jongin! Mengucapkan 'selamat malam tidur yang nyenyak semoga mimpi indah'? Ew, it's so cheesy-_-.

"Lelucon macam apa itu?" akhirnya sekian lamanya, Jongin membuka mulutnya. Sehun pun lega karena tak jadi mengucapkan kalimat yang-katanya-so-cheesy itu. Tapi, pertanyaan macam apa barusan?-_-.

"Apanya yang apa?" Sehun hanya membalas sekenanya.

"Kau. Baekhyun hyung. Mandi. Bersama."

Ah iya 'kan Jongin marah? Pasti karena itu! batin Sehun.

"Apa kau sedang mengutarakan kecemburuanmu?" diam-diam Sehun tersenyum kecil. Jongin. Cemburu. Padanya. Oh God!

"Tidak"

"Aku tahu kau cemburu 'kan? Iya 'kan?" 'come on Jongin! Akui saja kalau kau cemburu! Kenapa kau keras kepala sih!' batin Sehun frustasi.

"Ingin sekali aku cemburu padamu eoh?"

Kali ini Jongin menatap Sehun. Se-sehun jadi salah tingkah.

"Aniyo"

"Jeongmalyo? Kalau tidak, kenapa pipimu merah begitu?"

Skakmatch! Sehun, tamatlah riwayatmu!

"Aissh! Aku... hanya... ah! Aku benci kau mengabaikanku! Akhir-akhir ini kau senang sekali diperhatikan Chanyeol hyung!"

Ah biarlah ketauan begini. Sehun sudah terlanjur malu. Jadi untuk apa menyembunyikannya?

"Jadi, siapa yang cemburu emm?"

Mati kau Sehun! Double skakmatch! Sehun hanya bisa menggumam sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Hahahahaha kau ini lucu sekali, Sehuna..."

Duh sekarang Jongin menyubit hidungmu,Sehun!

Dan...dan...sepertinya...sepertinya Jongin mulai mendekat pada Sehun. Oh God! Jongin menyondongkan kepalanya pada Sehun. Jarak yang tadinya jauh sekarang tinggal beberapa centi. Jongin mulai membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Sehuna..."

_Se-sepertinya dari nadanya a-agak se-seduktif sih_. Sehun sudah menutup matanya menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Duh! Jongin! Kau mau apakan Sehun?

"Lain kali jangan meminta Baekhyun hyung bercerita itu lagi oke?"

Sehun membuka matanya. _Hah? Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Jongin barusan? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_

"Jaljjayo. Cepat tidur. Mimpi indah."

Jongin hanya mengusap kepala Sehun sambil tersenyum, ah, tepatnya ber-smirk-ria. Lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Sementara Sehun...

_Hah? Jadi Jongin tidak mengapa-apakan aku? Untuk apa tadi aku menutup mata? Aarrrggghhh! Aku membencimu Jongin!_

Kalian tahu sendiri itu jeritan hati milik siapa hahaha. Baiklah lihat bagaimana besok dia menghadapi wajah Jongin kkk~.

-FIN-

**-Vanillaberry & Chocobanana-**

**-Epilogue-**

"Baekhyun-ah... bukankah stok shampoomu masih ada?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menguntit Baekhyun di belakang menjajarkan jalannya pada soulmate nomor satu-nya itu.

"Memang"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyuruhku menemanimu ke minimarket?" Chanyeol memang tidak peka apa idiot sih?

"Tsk! Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu dari perang dingin!"

"Maksudmu?" Oh someone help to tell Chanyeol the truth please~ -_-

"Tsk! Hei dobiku sayaaang~ Sehun itu menyuruhku untuk bercerita 'itu' untuk membuat Jongin cemburu karena akhir-akhir ini Jongin mengabaikannya dan itu semuanya gara-gara... KAU!"

"Eh aku? Ah~ mianhae aku tidak bermaksud menjauhkan Jongin dari Sehun..."

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku... minta maaflah pada Sehun... dia yang jadi korban disini..."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lalu kita akan kemana sekarang?"

"Emm bagaimana kalau kita beli ice cream strawberry saja?"

"Bagaimana kalau rasa pisang saja?"

"Strawberry saja!"

"Baekhyun... No!"

"Strawberry Chanyeol strawberry!"

"Banana Baekhyun banana!"

"Ya! Kenapa kita jadi yang bertengkar sih? Harusnya Jongin dengan Sehun-_-"

"Hahahaha bagaimana kalau kita beli dua rasa saja... Aku choco-banana dan kau vanilla-berry. Otteokhae?"

"Kedengarannya tidak buruk. Baiklah. Kajja!"

-END-

Hah akhirnya end beneran juga ini ff. Maaf ya kaihun momentnya gitu doang. Ini gegra dengerin lagu maboy2 sih [loh apa hubungannya? Lol] maaf juga kalau ceritanya garing hehe. Maaf juga belum bisa ngebales review ff yang kemaren2 hoho. daritadi minta maaf mulu-_-. So, mind to review please? /aegyo/ haha :D

_Sincerely,_

_Feb, 15th 2014_

_-elnim- _


End file.
